


A Queen For A King - Poe Dameron (Medieval/Fairytale AU)

by determined_dreamer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, I just had to write this, King - Freeform, Poe looks like Oscar Isaac does in Robin Hood, Queen - Freeform, Rating May Change, Romance, Royalty, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determined_dreamer/pseuds/determined_dreamer
Summary: Sick of reality I make a wish to escape to another time, another place. Little do I know this wish will come true. The next day I wake up in an unknown forest where I am chased by wolves. Then, to my great fortune, I am rescued by a king named Poe. He takes me in and lets me stay in his castle. A few nights later he hosts a ball where he asks me for my hand in marriage. Although I am cautious at first I otherwise accept. However, it is not long after this that the real trouble begins...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the star wars characters or place names featured in this story. These belong to Lucasfilms Ltd and Disney. I own myself and ideas.

_A/N - This is possibly the longest opening chapter I have ever written. I was going to leave at a cliff-hanger but decided to have me meet Poe/end up in his kingdom. Also, please do leave Kudos/Comments if you enjoy this :)_

 

“Ugh, I’m so sick of work right now.” I groan to myself as I shut my front door behind me. Work had been horrendous and I was glad to be at home. Taking my shoes off, I then hung up my coat and made myself a mug of comforting tea with milk. Once it had cooled down enough to drink, I positioned myself at my laptop and allowed myself to catch up with my social media accounts. Replying to messages, commenting on things and looking at what my friends were up to. 

 

As per usual they were all seemed to live better lives than me, successful romantic relationships, good, well-paid jobs, exotic holidays abroad. I sighed sadly to myself before I decided to go and make myself the dinner had planned for myself. 

 

Much later that same night, as I getting ready for bed I caught a glimpse of a shooting star fly past my window. I knew people often made wishes on shooting stars so I did. 

“I wish I could go somewhere far away from here, somewhere in completely different time, somewhere I can be happy.” 

Keeping the wish to myself, I then got into bed having already cleaned my teeth and went to sleep. Not knowing what was about to happen 

* * *

The following day I was awoken by bright sunlight in my eyes, and what sounded like birds singing. Opening my eyes and sitting up, I was both shocked and surprised to find I was no longer in my bed. Let alone my room, or even my house. I was in fact in a forest. 

Standing up I saw that the trees were a lush green, which told me wherever it was I had ended up it was either spring or summer. Despite this knowledge, however, I knew I had to try and find civilisation where I would stand a better chance of survival here.

As it turned out, finding civilisation was easier said than done, because wherever I went the forest looked the same, and to make matters worse my ears were suddenly alerted to the sound of low, deep growls. Turning around I discovered a pack of wolves had discovered me, and they looked hungry. Very hungry. 

My heart rate picked up at the sight of them, and this then prompted the instinctive ‘flight or fight’ response. I chose the former and made a run for it as fast as I could, only to trip up and sprain my ankle in the process. I let out a cry, and with me, at their mercy, the wolves saw this as their chance to turn me into their dinner.

Unfortunately for them and fortunately for me, their attempts were thwarted by a group of men on horses who very quickly saw them off. With the wolves gone, one of the men who I now owed my life to dismounted his black stallion horse and approached me. As he came closer I saw that he was rather very handsome, for he had a head of raven coloured curls, deep brown eyes (much like my own) and neatly trimmed facial hair. He was dressed in finely made riding clothes and wore brown leather gloves on his hands. There was a brief silence as he knelt down beside me before he spoke at last. 

 

“Are you alright my lady? There is nothing more to fear now, the wolves are gone.” His voice was velvet like and soothing to hear 

“I don’t know where I am but whoever you are thank you for saving me,” I told him.  

“Why you are in the kingdom of Yavin, which just so happens to my kingdom. My name is King Poe and you are most welcome.” He explained introducing himself. 

I couldn’t help but stare at him as he said this. Never had I imagined myself to be rescued by, let alone meet such a handsome king as the one before me. 

 

Seeing as King Poe had not only saved my life but had also introduced himself to me I knew I had to introduce myself to him in return 

“It’s is nice to meet you, your majesty. My name is Emma and I would, of course, curtsey before you but I think I have sprained my ankle and you’ll have to forgive my appearance and usual clothes..I’m not exactly from around here.” I told him looking down at my PJs which had now become dirty and then at him 

“That’s quite alright lady Emma, though now we find ourselves in this situation I cannot allow you to remain here by yourself. If you would be so honoured, I’d like to take you to my castle. My physician will attend to your ankle, I will have a room prepared for you and ladies maids assigned to you.”

This was definitely turning out to be quite the day. As much as I knew you shouldn’t necessarily trust complete strangers, I knew Poe was right so accepted his offer. With that done he helped me to my feet, before scooping me up into his strong arms, placing me on his horse and taking me off to his castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe takes me to his castle, I have my ankle looked at and meet my ladies in waiting.

It didn’t take that long to get to the castle, and when we arrived he brought his horse to a standstill in the entrance courtyard. He then dismounted and helped me down, as I gazed in awe of the castle itself. Like your typical castle, it was very large in size, made of stone and was no doubt hundreds of years old. 

 

Poe’s voice then snapped me back into a reality 

“Welcome to my castle Lady Emma, I hope you will be happy here.” He said as he helped me to balance with my injured ankle

“Thank you, your majesty, I am sure I will be.” I smiled. 

A nearby stable boy then came and took Poe’s horse back to the stable, so the two of us went inside. 

 

I did try to hobble whilst leaning on Poe for support, but being the chivalrous type he ended up carrying me to the physician’s room where he lay me down on the examination bed. Being in a castle and a time that was similar to the medieval period, the bed was a simple wooden framed one with a single pillow and two layers of sheets on top of what I presumed was the matters. 

 

As I lay there I listened as he explained what had happened to the physician (at least the part where he’d rescued me from the wolves and found me on the ground), who then came over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

 

“If you could raise the leg with the affected ankle on it, I will take a look at it for you.” He instructed. 

 

I did as I was told and let him take a hold of my injured ankle, distracting myself from the pain by keeping my eyes on Poe who watched. The room was silent as the physician did what he needed to before he spoke again 

 

“The good news is the ankle isn’t broken, it is however badly sprained so will be sore for a few days. The patient will require bed rest whilst it heals and I myself will administer ointment to help.” He told Poe. 

 

“Thank you, you have been most helpful as always. I shall see to it you are rewarded for your services to me.” Poe told him. 

 

The two men bowed their heads in mutual respect, before Poe scooped me up in his arms again, carrying me off through the castle. This time our destination was a spacious bedchamber at the top of a tower. Complete with a large canopied four poster bed, dresser, wardrobe, tapestries on the walls, a large fireplace and a small window typical of a castle such as this. My inner romantic fell in love with it at first sight 

 

“This is my room?” I asked Poe with delight 

“For as long as you require it, my lady.” He informed me. 

 

There was then a knock on the door, and with Poe’s permission in walked two women. Both of whom looked to be my age. They curtsied before Poe, who returned his attention to me 

 

“Lady Emma this is Lady Rey and Lady Rose. They shall be your ladies in waiting. They will help you dress, bathe and attend to your other such needs.” 

 

I smiled at them, glad that I would have female company during my stay in Poe’s kingdom and indeed, castle. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” I told them “Please call me Emma.”

 

“Thank you, it’s nice to meet you too.” They spoke in unison. 

 

Now that I had been given my room and introduced to my ladies in waiting, Poe left me in their capable hands to change into a simple, yet beautiful floor length nightgown and climb into the four-poster bed. They both seemed like the sort of ladies I could become friends with easily, as they made conversation with me and when they were finished they left me to adjust to my new surroundings. 

 

Now alone, I rested and thought about the handsome and kind King that I owed my life to. Although I very probably couldn’t I told myself I would try and repay him somehow. 

 

But what I didn’t know that I could, in fact, repay him, in a way that I could scarcely have imagined…

 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recover, Poe and I get to know one another and at a royal ball feelings are confessed and a very important question is asked...

A few days after my arrival in Yavin, and indeed at Poe’s castle, my ankle was healed and I could walk normally again, thanks to bed rest and ointment from the court physician.

This meant I could finally explore the world I was currently in and was privileged enough to have Poe as my tour guide.

He managed to find some time away from his royal duties and took me on a tour of both the castle and even the nearby town.

Through this, we got to know each other better, and I found myself drawn to him..romantically. Though there was one thing I couldn’t help but notice about him…he didn’t yet have a queen. I did think about asking him about it but decided against it.

But then one day he invited me to a royal ball, to be held that night in the banqueting hall.

I accepted his invitation and with the help of Rey and Rose prepared for it. Choosing to wear a floor length, royal blue gown with long flowing sleeves and delicate details sewed into it.

Of course, my outfit for the ball wasn’t complete without jewellery and to my surprise, Poe leant me a necklace and earrings that had once belonged to his mother.

They matched my dress perfectly, and by the time I was ready, I looked incredible. Rey, Rose and I just had time to admire how I looked when there was a knock on the door.

Rose opened it to reveal one of the many other servants who worked in the castle, he bowed to us and turned to me

“It’s time.” He informed me

I smiled and thanked him, before embracing Rey and Rose, thanking them too. I then gathered up the skirt of my dress and made my way to the banqueting hall, to await Poe’s arrival.

I didn’t have to wait long, as soon after my own arrival the trumpeters sounded their trumpets, and in walked Poe. He was dressed in his ceremonial wear and on his head sat his golden crown, a combination of which made him look more handsome than I’d ever seen him.

As he walked into the room I curtsied with the rest of the female guests, and there was a brief silence before Poe spoke

“Welcome everyone to tonight’s festivities. I hope you will all enjoy yourselves, and at midnight there will be a big announcement. Until then, eat, drink and dance.”

He then signalled for the musicians to start playing, as he descended the stairs and came over to me, just as the other guests began to form into couples.

Poe bowed and held his hand to me

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

I smiled and took the hand he held out to me

“Of course you may your majesty.”

With that said, Poe took me into his arms and the two of us began to dance. Well, I say dance it was more a case of me doing my best to follow and keep up with him.

Though as we danced we talked

“I take it this is your first ball lady Emma.” Poe began

I giggled and grinned

“Yeah, at least a royal one anyway and where I come from no-one dances quite like this. At least not anymore anyway.”

He smiled back

“I see, if it is of any reassurance to you, I believe you are doing well for your first time.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

“Please, from now on call me Poe.” He instructed me.

An unusual request, but a request I opted to go with anyway. But then, as we continued to dance the topic of conversation changed to the big announcement Poe was due to make at midnight. He didn’t tell me much, only

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

As he said this, there was a twinkle in his eyes that said he was up to something and knew something I didn’t.

It was very soon after this, that the dance ended and we all applauded. Poe then went off to mingle with his guests, leaving me to ponder what his announcement could be.

For the rest of the night, I socialised a bit, ate, drank and danced with Poe. However, it was during our last dance together, that he pulled me off the dance floor and took me out into the royal gardens. A large full moon illuminated them, and it was quite the sight to behold.

I would have liked to have marvelled at it, but Poe led me to a bench and sat me down. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next, as with wide-eyed shock I watched as he knelt down before me…on one knee.

He then broke the silence between us

“Lady Emma, I cannot hide my feelings for you any longer. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I fell in love with you from the very first moment I laid eyes on you, and it is through getting to know you that love for you has grown. I love you with every fibre of my being and I want us to rule this kingdom together as king and queen. So I ask you now, will you wed me and become my queen?”

Poe. King Poe of Yavin was in love with me. Me, of all people. I could never of dreamt this moment would happen, let alone that he’d ask me to unite with him matrimony and be his queen. This was all so much to process, but deep down inside my heart was urging me to say yes. To tell him just how I felt in return, and that’s just what I did with tears of happiness streaming down my cheeks.

“Yes, Yes I will wed you and become your Queen. I am in love with you too Poe, you not only saved my life in the forest but gave me a home here, in your castle and I am truly grateful for that. I may not be of royal blood, nor of the same world as you but I love you in the same way as you love me.”

Relief washed over Poe as if a heavy burden had been weighing down upon his shoulders, and with my acceptance of his proposal he took out a ring from his pocket. It was a silver and gold band made of leaves, each one encrusted with a small precious gemstone.

“I had it made just for you.” He told me “The leaves are to symbolise that we met in the forest, and it’s never ending circle is to symbolise our love for one another.”

“It’s beautiful,” I remarked softly, still emotional from everything that had just unfolded.

As I said this, the distant sound of bells could be heard from the large church in the nearby town. Midnight.

Slipping the ring onto my finger, Poe’s gazed at me with eyes so full of love and happiness, just like my own.

The ring fitted perfectly and in unison, we stood up. That was when Poe leaned down and pressed his soft, warm lips onto mine and we sealed our engagement with what could only be described as true love’s kiss.

It was romantic and made my heart flutter a little, everything it should be and more. Of course, the two of us could have kissed until the final bell rang but we had to pull away for air, and Poe had an announcement to make.

That I was to be his queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and I wed. Thus becoming husband and wife, king and queen of Yavin.

Mine and Poe’s wedding day arrived quicker than I imagined it to, and not only that but it had been decided that our wedding ceremony would double up as my coronation.

Something that definitely added to my wedding jitters, and as Rey and Rose helped me to prepare along with a handful of other handmaidens assigned to help me on my big day, I voiced my concerns to them

“What if I trip over as I walk down the aisle or what if I put his wedding ring on the wrong finger.” I panicked as Rey intricately styled my hair

“You will be fine Emma, nothing is going to happen. His Majesty loves you as you love him, besides wedding jitters are perfectly normally” Rose assured me

I smiled at her, glad of hers and Rey’s presence and moral support.

However, it wasn’t long after this that I was ready and the time had come for me to make my way to the royal chapel within the castle, where my future and ultimately my destiny was waiting for me.

With the help from Rey and Rose, I walked down the spiral staircase that led to my room, through the castle wearing my floor length, pure white wedding gown and lace view over my face. As we approached the entrance to the chapel, I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my chest. We paused momentarily whilst the guards opened the large wooden doors and once they were open, we walked gracefully down the aisle.

That’s when I saw him. Standing at the altar, dressed in his finest robes and crown on his head…King Poe. My husband to be, the man who had rescued me, taken me in, gotten to know me, fallen for me and was now about to make me his Queen.

Upon my arrival at the alter I smiled as I gazed up at him through my veil, and after handing my bouquet to Rey, turned to face him and together we took our hands in each others.

There was then a moment’s silence before the priest began the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of his majesty King Poe and Lady Emma in holy wedlock. I take it you both come here of your own free will?”

“We do.” We spoke in unison

He looked at us both and then continued

“Does anyone know any lawful impediment as to why they may not come to be joined?”

No one spoke, so we moved onto the vows with Poe going first. With his eyes looking deeply into mine he spoke

“I King Poe of Yavin take you Lady Emma to be my lawfully wedded wife and queen. I hereby vow to always love you, to cherish you, to care for you, to protect you, defend you, support you, honour and keep you through happiness and sadness, sickness and health, from this day until my last. This is my vow to you.”

The sincerity and beauty of his words caused tears to seep out of my eyes and using his thumbs Poe gently wiped them away.

Now it was my turn to make my vow to Poe.

“I Lady Emma take you King Poe of Yavin to be my lawfully wedded husband and king. I hereby vow to always love you, cherish you, care for you, stand by you, honour you, be faithful to you, honour and keep you through happiness and sadness, sickness and health, from this day until my last. This is my vow to you.”

I could tell by the way he looked at me as I said these words that I was making Poe the happiest King ever to rule Yavin, and with our vows given to one another, we moved onto our rings.

Again, Poe went first. He took my wedding ring in his hand and with the other held my left gently, sliding my ring onto my wedding finger

“With this ring, I thee wed”

I then took his wedding ring from Rose and with the utmost care and attention pushed it onto his wedding ring finger

“With this ring, I thee wed”

This pleased the priest who turned to Poe and asked him the all-important question

“Do you Poe King of Yavin, take Lady Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife and queen?”

Poe didn’t need to think about the answer to that question, with confidence he spoke

“I do”

Now it was my turn, with the priest asking me

“Lady Emma do you take King Poe of Yavin to be your lawfully wedded husband and king?”

I might have come from a whole different world, and I definitely wouldn’t have classed myself as queen material, but there was no denying it I loved Poe and being his queen would be my happily ever after, so I replied

“I do.”

“Very well then, you have given each other your vows, your rings and your consent so with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, king and queen of Yavin.” The priest declared to us “Your majesty you may now kiss your bride and crown her queen”

It was the moment Poe had long been waiting for, he lifted my veil with his fingertips, took my crown from the priest and placed it on my head.

“My love, my bride, my wife, my queen. From this day until your last, this is yours.”

It felt incredible to know I was now Queen of an entire kingdom, and with my crown on my head, Poe leaned down and kissed me romantically and passionately, even allowing his tongue to find its way into my mouth. I kissed back in earnest, letting my tongue greet his.

A moment or so later we pulled away for air, as our small number of guests applauded, curtsied and congratulated us. We thanked them and with my arm linked with Poe’s we walked out of the chapel, back through the castle and out onto the grand balcony.

It was below this that hundreds of people from all over the kingdom stood, they had turned out to bear witness to their new queen. As soon as they saw me they began to chant

“Long live the King! Long live the queen.”

It was certainly a moment I would never forget.

 


End file.
